What do you mean you didn't get my text?
by Kiandra20
Summary: Tori and Andre must spend 2 weeks together working on a project for sikowitz class. What they don't know is that each of them is crushing on each other. What happens when one day he doesen't get the text... WARNING: Rating is subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Tori woke up to the sound of Trina blasting music. She checked her phone it was 7:00. Perfect timing she thought. As she kicked the sheets off of her, Trina came bursting through the door. She was screaming. Tori looked at her as if she had finally lost it. When she asked what was wrong Trina, who was sill screaming pointed to a large pimple on the very tip of her nose. Tori couldn't help but laugh, then she got up and walked to her closet to pick out her clothes. She chose some dark wash jean shorts and a multi color floral blouse.

* * *

><p>~Tori's P.O.V.~<p>

I rolled my eyes at Trina as I walked past her and into the bathroom. I turned on the water waiting for it to warm up. I then stripped my clothes and stepped into the shower. I closed my eyes letting the water run down my body as I thought of him. Andre. Andre Harris, I smiled. We had been friends ever since the Big Show Case at school. He was such a sweetheart and I was definitely falling for him. I snapped out of it and finished washing. I turned off the water and stepped out wrapping a green towel around me. Moving back to my room I dried off and dressed myself then I went back into my bathroom to apply my makeup.

*Andre's P.O.V.*

I woke up early at my grandma's house. I'm surprised I woke up so early because I was up until 2:00 In the morning. Making sure the zombies wouldn't "get her". I rolled my eyes. The women is crazy man! I told her NOT to watch Zombie Land but she didn't listen, and the worst part of it all is the movie is a comedy! I'm stillpraying for her. I walked to my backpack that had my clothes in it and pulled out some dark grey skinny jeans, a hot pink Hollister shirt and a hoodie to match. I then pulled my braids into a ponytail and went to take a shower. I started singing a new song that I was working on. It was turning out pretty sick so far. The water felt like heaven dripping down my toned body. I smiled pretending I was singing to Tori, my best friend at Hollywood Arts. Tori was amazingly talented, smart and beautiful. I'd do anything to just find out how she really feels about me. If she even feels the same. None of my other friends know my crush on Tori. I thought about telling Beck on time but Jade popped up from who knows where and ruined the moment. I never really liked Jade. Shrugging lightly I turned off the water and walked out wrapping a towel around my waist. I started flexing in the mirror. I laughed to myself then went back to the guest room, where I always stayed when I spent the night at my grandmas.

* * *

><p>Tori and Andre got dressed and headed off to school. Tori and Trina pulled up into the student parking lot and got out walking up to the huge building. Not even 2 minutes later Andre drove up and spotted Tori.<p>

* * *

><p>*Andre's P.O.V.*<p>

"Tori!", I called to her. "Wait up."

Tori turned around and smiled brightly. Trina kept walking.

"Hey Andre! How are you on this lovely morning?", She hugged me.

"I'm real good miss. Vega, and may I say you look beautiful this morning.", I nodded hugging her back, she was blushing.

"That's great! "Thanks Andre.", she winked. "I'm so excited for today! Aren't you?", she grinned.

I had not the slightest Idea what today was, and I think she picked that up when I gave her a confused look.

"Today Sikowitz is supposed to assign a partner project! ", Tori giggled.

"Oh yeah!", I smiled at her. "I remember now."

I put my arm around her shoulder and we walked inside together. Sinjin came up to us almost immediately when we entered the building.

"Hey Tori.", he was smirking. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime."

Tori looked up at me disgusted. "My mom's never home so we can -." My eyes got wide. Tori cut him off. "My dad's a cop and I have a taser… with me.. right now."

He quickly scurried away. I looked at Tori and chuckled. "What was that about?", I smirked. "That's what I would like to know!", she was creeped out.

~Tori's P.O.V.~

So, I just got asked out by Sinjin. Eww! That boy is not normal. I told Andre I'd be right back. I walked to my locker and unlocked it. I retrieved my science and Math book. When I closed my locker Cat was standing right there.

"CAT!", I screamed.

"Hi Tori!", she giggled.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?", I yelled at her.

She looked down, "I'm.. I'm sorry!"

She squealed and gave me a big hug.

"Please don't me mad at me Tori!", I sighed.

"I'm not mad at you Cat, you just scared me."

"Oh.. Ok!", she grinned and waved at Andre, Jade, Robbie, Rex and Beck who were approaching.

"Hey guys!", I smiled sweetly and received a hey back from them all except Rex who said "Hello good lookin!".

I swear Rex could pass as a human sometimes. I laughed and then we all started to talking. Beck asked me did I watch America's Best Dance Crew last night. I hadn't, but I knew they danced to songs by Katy Perry. Andre started dancing and I couldn't help but stare. Beck then joined him and in minutes everybody in the hallway was crowded around watching them. Beck locked his hands together and Andre did a back flip. The crowd went wild. I was clapping and screaming with everyone else. Jade was smiling too. Something I hadn't seen her do in a while. When they were done the people started to clear away and I ran up and hugged Andre.

"That was awesome!", I grinned. "Thanks Tori", he winked and I felt my cheeks become warm.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and the crew headed off to Sikowitz class.<p>

"Welcome, Welcome my young people.", Sikowitz said as he was sipping the milk from a coconut.

It supposedly gave him visions, but who knows the man was a little off. Sikowitz announced that today was partner assigning day. He seemed thrilled. Tori was smiling hopping she would get partnered with Andre.

"Ok are you ready to find out who you will be working with for the next 2 weeks?", he asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Our first set it Jade and…Robbie!", They both looked at each other like they were ghosts.

"Next is Cat and Andre!", they smiled at each other.

Tori was no longer happy. She didn't get paired with Andre. "Last is Tori and Beck!", Jade glared at Tori and she just ignored her.

Tori's day was officially ruined.

* * *

><p>~Tori's P.O.V.~<p>

I felt like I was going to cry. I know, stupid right? But that's how bad I wanted to be paired with him. I raised me hand and asked to go to the bathroom. I got up to leave and Sikowitz threw a purple bouncy ball at me almost knocking me down. "Really!", I looked at him obviously not in the mood. I grabbed my bag and headed for the bathroom. I stayed in there until 1st period was up which was about 10 minutes. When the bell rang I quickly walked towards the stairs to get to my next class, not wanting to run into anybody. As my foot touched the first stair I was lifted into the air by someone from behind. I tried to get free but couldn't.

"Boo!", Andre said behind me, then he gently put me back down.

"Oh Hey", I smiled slightly.

"I've got some great news!", He looked into my eyes smiling.

"And this great news would be?…", I raised a brow.

"Well ya see, after you left Sikowitz decided to switch partners around."

Still not catching on I said "That's great news?", looking up at him.

"Were partners now!", he chuckled.

My eyes widened, "Omg!, No way!", I grinned hugging him.

"That is great news!".

I was so freakin happy! I would get to work with Andre on and acting project for two whole weeks! Oh yeah!

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you enjoyed my story so far! This is my <span>first <span>_****_Victorious Fanfic! Please review and tell me what you think! Tell all of your friends to read my story also!_**

**_XoXo- Kiandra20_**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Lunch Time-**

The bell rang for lunch. Tori and Andre met up by Beck's locker.

"Hey Tor, do you want to eat outside today?"

"Yes, It's beautiful out.", Tori smiled at him.

"Cool, cool.", Andre smirked. "I'm In the mood for chicken, what about you?"

"I think I'm going to get Mexican food.", Tori replied nodding.

Without thinking Andre grabbed Tori's and held it then they headed outside for lunch.

* * *

><p>~Tori's P.O.V.~<p>

My heart skipped a beat when Andre held my hand. It was a bit unusual because he had never done that before, but hey, I wasn't complaining. I smiled and him and we picked a table farthest away from everybody. I sat down and Andre sat in front of me.

"How about we go get our food then meet back here?", I suggested.

Nodding he replied, "Sure thing Tor."

We got up and went our separate ways I walked up to the Mexican food stand.

"Hello?", I called ringing a little bell with a sign on it that said "Ring for assistance"

A man wearing a bikini top and a large had appeared and scared the crap out of me. I shrieked.

"How can Pablo help you today?", He winked at me.

"Uhh…", I looked around to see if anybody else had saw this strange mad or if I was being Punked.

"Ello?", he snapped his fingers. "Pablo no have all day!"

"Umm.. Yeah… Can I have three taco's and a water please?"

Pablo smiled. "Of course!"

He prepared 3 taco's and handed then to me in a Styrofoam container.

"That will be $7.50", he smiled.

I handed him $10.00. When he gave me my change back I said thank you and quickly walked away. I decided to go get something sweet. Turning around I went to Kourtney's Kandi Stand. I purchased two large chocolate chip cookies. I had everything I needed and walked back to where I was sitting. I was Andre was already there waiting for me. I sat down in front of him.

"What took you so long?", he asked jokingly.

"Please don't ask.", I shuddered at the thought of the guy and Andre chuckled. "I bought you something!"

I handed him a cookie. "Here ya go!", I laughed softly.

"How did you know I love giant cookies?", he winked at me.

A strong gust of wind blew. Andre's braid lifted with it and I just stared at him. He looked like a sexy male model. Wait… since when have I thought he was.. you know, sexy? I snapped my self out of it. It was obvious I was falling even harder for Andre. I wonder If he felt the same way…

* * *

><p>*Andre's P.O.V.*<p>

Tori bought me a giant cookie a few minutes ago. That's what's up! I started eating my chicken sandwich then talked to Tori about what she wanted to do for our project. We basically have to take a old love story and make it so seemed to be happening in modern day.

"I was thinking about Aladdin or Romeo and Juliet.", I smirked.

"That sounds really good." Tori said and nodded once.

"You can pick." I shot back. "What ever makes you comfortable."

"Your so sweet Andre.", I could tell she was blushing. "I really, really love the idea of Aladdin! That was my favorite movie and a little girl!", she sighed happy. "I remember I was Jasmine for Halloween one year.", she nodded.

"How old were you?", I grinned.

"15...", she got quiet.

"But that was just last-"

"I know, I know! I really like that movie ok!", I burst out laughing.

"Your so cute when your mad.", I laughed then realized what I said, not knowing what possessed me to say that, but I'm kind of glad I did.

Tori laughed, "Really?"

"Yeah.", I smiled. "You are."

We were with no doubt having a moment. Tori was so beautiful. Between the next 2 weeks I was going to expose my true feelings to her.

30 minutes flew by and the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. Andre and Tori got up to throw there trash away and said they'd see each other later. Then went to there last class of the day for Tori it was science and Andre math. Andre couldn't stop thinking about Tori. Tori smiled in class thinking of Andre. It was 1:50 in the afternoon and Tori took out her phone. She decided to text Andre.

_**Hey(: This class is soo boring! Lol What are you doing?**_

_**Lmao Tor. Nothing much, were just watching some math video**_

_**Oh! Cool?(: I was wondering… do you want to sleep over tonight. My parents and Trina are going out of town. I really don't want to be alone):**_

Andre smirked at the thought as he texted back.

_**Sure(: I'll come over. I'm going to go home first and pack a bag if that's ok with you?**_

_**Sound good to me. See you soon. Xoxo**_!

* * *

><p>The bell had rang just as she pushed send. Tori quickly put her phone back into her pocket and jolted out of the room. Going to her locker, she unlocked it and put her books in it. She then locked it back up. When she walked outside into the parking lot she saw that Trina was waiting for her. The whole ride home Trina was complaining about how she couldn't decide what to pack because she couldn't take all of her clothes with her. Typical Trina talk. I rolled my eyes looking out the window. I could see it was going to be a windy night. Perfect for getting the pool or watching a movie in the moonlight. Romantic right? I giggles to myself then Trina asked why I was laughing. She must have thought I was listening to her, because I wasn't. We drove up to our house and I got out waiting for Trina so she can unlock the door. My mom and dad greeted me and I asked them If Andre could come over later. Of course they approved but I wouldn't dare tell them he was sleeping over… at least not right now anyways.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3, Part 1

**~Tori's P.O.V.~**

* * *

><p><strong>I kissed my parents and Trina goodbye, then immediately started to get things situated for when Andre came over. I went upstairs to take a shower and I put on some really cute Victoria Secret pj's. A red tank top and black shorts that said 'sassy' across my butt in sparkly red letters. A loud knock came at the door. I jumped running towards it, took a deep breath and then reached for the door.<strong>

"**Hey!", I grinned as I slowly opened the door. "Come on in, my family just left." He grinned and walked in.**

"**What are we gonna do tonight?", he asked smiling.**

**Blushing I quickly turned walking towards the couch. "We could watch some movies, Order some food, go swimming, hang out in the patio…"**

"**Were gonna have so much fun.", he winked. "What the!- Toriiii!"**

"**I ran over towards him. What's wrong!", I panicked.**

"**I got bit by a wasp!", he frowned.**

"**What!", My eyes went wide. "Are you ok?.. Well I.. I know it hurts and all."**

"**Heck yeah!", Andre pouted.**

"**Come with me.", I grabbed his good hand and led him upstairs, threw my room and into my bathroom. I searched through my cabinets and found a huge first aid kit. I dug around until I found tweezers, first aide cream and band-aids. I turned on the faucet and placed his palm under it. I picked up the tweezers and looked for a stinger. I was there big as day. I picked it out trying to keep Andre's hand still in the process. Finally, I dried his hand and squeezed some anti-bacterial medicine on it, then covered it with a band-aide. I looked up at him still worried. "Feel any better?"**

**He smiled slightly. "Yeah, a whole lot better."**

"**I'm so glad, you scared me.", I sighed relived.**

"**Thanks so much and sorry for scaring you.", he smirked leaning in and placed a soft kiss on my cheek.**

**I felt my face turn as red as my shirt.**

"**Is Tori Vega blushing?", he asked taunting me.**

"**I' am not!", I covered my face, ran and jumped on my bed face first.**

**Andre came after me. "Oh no ya don't!" He jumped on my bed next to me.**

"**I've never been in your room before. I like it."**

**I rolled over smiling. "Really?"**

"**Yeah, It's tight!", he laughed.**

**We both got up then Andre sat back on my bed.**

"**Does your hand still hurt?", I said.**

"**Yes."**

"**Let me see."**

**Andre pulled me onto his lap and snaked his arm around my waist. He stuck his palm out. I was in shock but I just went with the flow. I examined his hand and saw it had swollen.**

"**You should.. Ah.. Put ice on it.", he agreed.**

**Andre released me and we both went back downstairs. I walked to the freezer and grabbed and an ice pack for him. We decided to watch a scary movie. I turned the lights down really low.**


	4. A Quick Note!

Hello everyone! I know it's been way to long since I updated this story but let me know what you think of Chapter 3, Part 1!(= This is going to be a 3 part chapter! Hope you love it! If you have any Ideas or questions regarding the story or me, feel free to message me!

~XoXo~


	5. Chapter 3, Part 2

*Andre's P.O.V.*

* * *

><p>Me and Tori were about to watch Case 39. I didn't want to watch anything too scary with her because I didn't know how she would react. Tori got drinks and snacks for us then we begun to watch the movie. Tori was sitting closer than she normally would. Could this mean something, or was is just because she was scared? I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close and she looked up, smiling softly at me. She didn't push me away or say anything. She just smiled back. My heart was beating nervously. 'You smell so good', I thought to myself grinning. Reaching down to get a chip I purposely dropped it on Tor's forehead.<p>

"Oops..", I said in a sarcastic tone. Tori looked up at me.

"Really Andre… really?", she said laughing softly.

"What's wrong?", I acted clueless.

"You dropped a chip on me!"

I put both of my thumbs in front of my chest and wiggled them. "This guy?…"

"Yes this guy!", she giggled rolling her eyes at me.

I laughed and turned to her huge flat screen as the movie began. A creepy monster looking thing popped up on the TV and Tori screamed for dear life. I brought her closer to me.

"It's ok Tor. It's just a movie.", I nodded softly rubbing her back.

She snuggled her head on my chest. I smiled. I had a sudden urge to go to the bathroom.

I texted Beck to call me right away.

_**[10 minutes later]**_

"_**I'll be right back Tori, I've got to use the bathroom."**_

_**I got up and slowly walked upstairs to the bathroom. When I arrived I closed the door and locked it. Nervously I reached into my phone and dialed Beck's number. Jade answered.**_

_**I need to talk to Beck.**_

_**WHY?**_

_**Because… umm.. Listen Jade I don't have time for games!**_

_**Fineee!, she huffed.**_

_**Hello?, Beck answered.**_

_**Hey man, Its Dre! How come you didn't text me back?**_

_**Hey man! Text? I didn't get any texts?**_

_**Andre froze.**_

_**What do you mean you didn't get my text!…**_


	6. Chapter 3, Part 3

I didn't get it. Beck answered calmly.

Well can you check your phone to make sure? Andre began to panic. This isn't good!

I have no-

Check again man! Please!

Alright, alright… zero messages.

UGH!

Whats wrong dude?

I must of texted the wrong person.

I looked at my phone.

Ohhh noooo… this is bad! Bad BAD BAD!

What's bad.

I'll send it to you.

I think I love Tori man., Beck read aloud.,… Noo Jade not me! "he yells back at her"

I ACCIDENTLY SENT IT TO TORI!

Howw?…

I KNOW MAN!

Well calm down…

Yeah man, I'm trying. I'm at her house and I need some help

Don't you like, love her?

Yes… I think I really might love her man.

Let her know, I say go for it!, In a little bit ask her to go swimming and tell her then.

Man, that's a great idea! I love you man!

Love you too bud.

Iight, peace.

Have fun! Later.

I hung up and quickly came back downstairs. I was so nervous. I tried to act as normal as possible. Thank god I had an acting class.! Ahh I feel much better I said as I was walking towards the couch.

Tori just looked at me and laughed. I sat back down close to her and she scooted closer and rested her head on my chest. Then looked up and smiled at me. She hadn't seemed to have read the text yet unless she was just acting. Some very good acting at that.

"Andre?", she asked.

"Yes, mammi?"

"How did you get so big?", my eyes widened.

"Huh?", I swallowed hard not realizing what she meant.

She poked my biceps and I let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Well, It takes a lot of hard work and a steady diet"

"Cool", she giggled.

"How about we forget this lame movie and go swimming?", I announced. "The suns going to set in about and hour and it's beautiful out."

It was 75 degrees out.

Tori, agreed and ran upstairs to change, while I grabbed my bag and walked to the guest bathroom to change. I slipped off my dark blue skinnies and yellow Polo shirt. I slipped on my red swimming trunks and tied my hair into a pony tail. I reached my by bag for my baby oil and rubbed a tiny bit on both my arms and my chest. I was ready to go.

**~Tori's P.O.V.~**

I undressed and slipped on my gold bikini that said 'SEXY' on my butt. Hot right?

I lightly misted my self in sun block just because I burn so easily. I was lookin' hot and ready to go!

I grabbed 2 giant beach towels and walked down stairs. "Andre must still be getting dressed", I though to myself. "guys!", I shook my head laughing quietly. I walked to the fridge and retrieved 2 sprites then took a seat on the bar stools. I reached on the counter for my phone and punched in the code. '1 new massage!', from Andre. I touched my screen to unlock my phone and quickly made my way to my inbox. "I think I love Tori…" I carelessly read the text then realized what it said and red it about 20 more times. My body started to tingle and I was overwhelmed with all of these feelings. Happy, confused, excited, amazing, partially traumatized and more! Just then I heard the door crack and Andre walked out. I turned around and my mouth dropped.

".Gosh", I whispered.

My eyes were fixed upon the most beautiful creature ever. I smiled mesmerized.

**~Andre's P.O.V.~**

**I gave Tori a sexy smile. She stared at my perfectly sculpted body and I loved every minute of it.**

"**You ready Tor?", I asked.**

**No Answer.**

"**Tori?", I snapped my fingers. **

"**Huh?, Yeah?", She was in a daze.**

"**You ready to go swimming?"**

"**Yeahh, Let's do this thing!", She laughed handing me a beach towel and a Sprite.**

"**Thanks chica", I winked.**

**We walked to the patio and I slid the door open. This wasn't just any patio. It was De La Vega! It had a pool with 2 slides leading to the water, a waterfall, hot tub, 1 pool table, 1 foosball table, a full on bar and 2 flat screen TV's and a bumpin stereo system.**

"**Dangg Tor! I haven't been out here since your parents renovated it again, It's the bomb!"**

"**Hahaha, Thanks!", "I love it! I can come here when I need alone time from Trina,… which I haven't gotten in a while!", she rolled her eyes.**

"**Well now your alone, except for me", I chuckled pulling Tori into a gently hug. I felt her heart beat speed up. She was so beautiful, so amazing, so wonderful. I needed her to know that. I needed her to know soon.**


	7. Chapter 4

When Tori and Andre broke the hug, they sat there towels on the back of a patio chair and walked to the pool. Tori sat down and placed her feet into the pool. Andre did the same. Tori smiled when she saw that Andre was next to her. He started kicking so water got all over Tori.

* * *

><p>~Tori's P.O.V. ~<p>

I was sitting at the edge of the pool when all of a sudden huge splashes of water came. I screamed and looked over at Andre he was kicking like a baby in a tiny swimming pool. I burst out laughing! It was hilarious, especially the expression on his face.

"Bahahaha!"

"What's so funny?", Andre asked being sarcastic.

"You!" I giggled.

"Aha, me?" he winked.

I nodded.

* * *

><p>~Andre's P.O.V. ~<p>

I was falling for Tori more and more every time I looked into her eyes.

"Why don't we go in the water?", I smirked. She smiled and nodded. Before she could speak I slipped into the water and floated in front of her. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into the water wrapping her legs around my torso.

"Tori, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?", she gazed into my eyes.

I did the unthinkable next. I gently placed my hand on Tori's cheek and quickly leaned in to kiss her. Surprisingly she didn't back away. She was kissing me back. Tori Vega was kissing me back!

* * *

><p>~Tori's P.O.V. ~<p>

When Andre finally broke the kiss, the sun was just setting. It was beautiful out. This moment was beautiful. I bit my lip as I stared at 'Dre. The sun hit his chocolate eyes and he looked breath taking. 'Wow', is all I could say and all I did say. Andre chuckled.

"Tori Vega?", he looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?", he wrapped his arms around my waist even tighter.

"I would love to!", I said, still caught in the moment.

"Great.", Andre said then kissed my forehead.

I giggled. I had the _hottest_ boyfriend in all of Los Angeles now! This was truly a fairy tail story.

"I love you Andre Harris!", I screamed so the whole world could hear me.

"I love you too Mrs. Harris.", Andre winked.

I blushed so bad.

"Hahaha, you're even cuter when you blush."

"Oh stop!", I giggled.

"Make me.", he smirked.

"Maybe I will!"

Andre raised his brow as if he was waiting for me to 'make him.'

I leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Wait, what was I-, what were we talking about?", I laughed.

"Hahaha, I told you!"

Andre was so confused! I pushed away from him and swam a few feet away from him.

"Catch me if you can!", I grinned and disappeared underwater.

I swam under the Japanese bridge in the middle of our pool. I was headed for the water fall. Moments later I reached it. I climbed up on of the rocks and sat there waiting for my love. Within 2 seconds Andre popped out of the water. It was like a slow motion action scene. He shook his hair and flashed a winning smile. I motioned for him to come over to where I was. I hopped down from the rock and wrapped my arms around his neck. Our foreheads pressed together, I was biting my lip and I know it was driving him crazy. He couldn't take it anymore and kissed me passionately. The way our lips fit perfectly together was pure magic. I loved Andre and Andre loved me. What more could we wish for?

"So, beautiful?..", Andre looked at me.

"Yes handsome?", I smiled.

"When I kissed you, you didn't pull away…"

"I know.", I nodded.

"You weren't taken back or shocked?"

"Of course I was, but I knew that you liked me."

"You did? How?"

"I got your text." I winked and kissed him softly and I felt him smile on my lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-The End -<strong>_


End file.
